Madford Water
Images Description Madford Water is the terminus of the suburban metro branch from Rushett Common. It is an island platform with some disused old station buildings, and there is a car park with over 100 spaces. It is located on the very edge of the large town of Madford Water, although bus and cycle links are very good. The station has been left to decay in recent decades, despite having a good train service and being the terminus of a line. This is due to the improvements at Summerton Rushett and the installation of a short section of guided busway in the area, meaning that buses from the town centre of Madford can reach Summerton Rushett much quicker than on the busy A32; it is quicker to board the train at Summerton Rushett station and avoid the long winded train ride around the old forest between there and Madford Water. The station is still used by many commuters from the town of Madford Water, however, as the parking facilities are excellent and it is possible to change for a semi fast train to London at Rushett Common, saving time compared to driving to a different suburban metro station. Southern also serve the town of Madford Water on the South London Loop Line on a circular service to/from London Victoria at a different station, callled East Madford. History The branch was originally opened in 1916 as a small spur from what would become the 3rd rail suburban line to Brackwell Common. Originally it was intended to continue further from Madford station but was never extended due to financial issues. A station and a small halt were constructed, at Madford Water and Summerton respectively. Summerton was renamed Summerton Rushett in 1934 after the provision of an interchange at Rushett Common caused a small town to spring up around the area, granting it its own district. (See Summerton Rushett) The Madford Water reservoir was constructed and filled during 1935. During this time, the railway had to be rerouted over the large area, by means of a new viaduct. The publicity generated from the plentiful water supply which the nearby towns now enjoyed led to the renaming of the town as Madford Water, and subsequently the station was renamed. The line was electrified in 1937. It was originally fed from a substation at Rushett Common station. However, after power issues were experienced around the sharp curves towards Madford Water, it was swiftly relocated to Summerton Rushett station, near to the (now disused) second platform. A heavy-duty cable carried the 750 Volt DC power supply beneath the reservoir. The Beeching cuts of the 1960s caused the line to eventually be run into the ground; better bus routes, roads and new housing away from the stations on the branch meant the railway became lightly used. The service was cut to just one train in each direction daily. The line finally closed in 1977. After much public outcry from local residents of the New Town estate in Summerton Rushett, the track on the branch line was relayed and reopened under Network Southeast between 1983 and 1984, commencing services on July 12th 1984. After the privatisation of the railways in 1997, Connex South Eastern took control of the services on the Madford Water branch. In 2005, Silverlink trains took over some services on the line to create a cross city service to Watford Junction and North Woolwich, operated with 3rd rail class 313s. This service has since ceased with the demise of Silverlink and the service now terminates at London Charing Cross under the operation London Overground using Class 378 units. Services Mondays to Saturdays 2 Trains per hour to London Charing Cross, calling at all stations 1 Train per hour to Dartford, calling at all stations. Sundays 2 Trains per hour to London Charing Cross Category:Stations Category:Terminus Stations